A Twist Of Fate
by BubblyHearts
Summary: Everything was going just fine. I had two amazing brothers and amazing best friends but everything is about to change. Full summary inside.
1. The Worst Train Ride Ever

**Chapter 1: The Worst Train Ride Ever**

* * *

**Summary:** Everything was going just fine. I had two amazing brothers and amazing best friends but everything changes when Will, the guy I fooled around once thinking I was never going to see him again, and Anne, the sister I left behind when I ran away, start to attend Hogwarts. And add the fact that somehow the slytherins got to know everything I've worked to hard to keep away from people. Hell is about to break lose, the secrets I've been trying to keep are about to be spilled, everything will soon change. But the question is: Will I be strong enough to watch my world crumble?

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I don't own Harry Potter

**BubblyHearts**

* * *

"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you _want _to keep in, and the kind you don't _dare_ to let out."

― Ally Carter, Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover

* * *

"Merlin, when does she think we are leaving? Next year?" I hear my brother, Damian, say as I walk down the stairs with my trunk.  
"Don't be so grumpy," I say rolling my eyes at him.  
"Come on Elle, we're gonna be late," Daniel says taking my trunk.  
"I'm sorry, okay?" I say earnestly. "Where are Abby and Luke?"  
"Luke's at work and Abby is waiting for us outside," Damian says as we walk out the door.  
"Morning Elle. Took you long enough," Abby says as soon as we get inside the car.  
"When doesn't she take long enough?" I hear Daniel and Damian say under their breaths.

Okay, so let me explain. I come from a pure blood family, the Lyttons. But when I talk about them I don't think of them as my family because they aren't any more so for me they are just the Lyttons. I don't live with them anymore and I'm glad.

Damian and Daniel are my older twin brothers. Even though they are twins they don't have many things in common. Damian has brown hair and deep green eyes while Daniel has dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Anyways, Damian and Daniel are fun to be around if you're not me, of course. They are very overprotective over their "little baby sis". But while Damian is responsible, Daniel is more impulsive but I guess they kind of complement each other.

Abby is my older cousin and — when I say older I mean like really older — and Luke is her husband. Abby was disinherited and crossed out of the Lyttons because she married Luke, who is a muggleborn. They are really great persons; the Lyttons don't deserve such amazing persons. Abby and Luke took us three in their home without a second thought when we decided to run away and in the process we were also disinherited. So Abby is like our mom and Luke like our dad.

We are driving — yes, driving as in driving a car — to the train station because as Luke is a muggleborn he inherited everything his parents had when they died, so he sold out the house and everything but kept the car because Abby just loved it and she loves to drive it too.

"If we are late I'm blaming you," Damian says as we walk towards platform nine and three quarters.  
"We're not gonna be late and I already said I was sorry," I say.  
"Come on kids we're just in time," Abby says tying to avoid a fight.  
"See?" I say to Damian who just rolls his eyes at me.

We walk through the barrier and I can see the so familiar red train which says "Hogwarts express".

"Elle!" Someone shouts tackling me to the floor. I look up into Sirius Black, deep stormy gray eyes.  
"Hey there," I say smiling.

Sirius stands up and gives me a hand to stand up, smiling with that smile that has melt so many hearts. He is the best looking guy that had ever set foot in Hogwarts. He has girls all over him. He even has a fan club. For everyone that is Sirius Black but for me he is just my best friend. We met at one of those stupid pure blood balls I used to go when I was still in hell (the Lyttons mansion). Since then we are best friends. He is real fun to be around. He ran away from home last year and he was disinherited just like me.

"Hey Sirius," Abby says.  
"Looking good as always Abby," Sirius says winking at Abby.  
"Dude, careful with our sis," Daniel says and freaks out when he realizes Sirius has just flirted with Abby who was already used to it. Sirius flirted with anything that wore a skirt, "and stop hitting on Abby. She's MARRIED!"  
"Hey Daniel," Sirius says chuckling.  
"I still wonder why we let her be best friends with someone like _him_," Damian says faking to be in deep thought.  
"Probably because of my amazing personality and killer good looks," Sirius says with fake arrogance but one he doesn't lack of.  
"No," Damian says shaking his head.  
"Come on guys get on the train, it's gonna leave soon," Abby says.  
"Okay, you," Daniel says to Sirius, "take care of her," he says pointing at me.  
"And you," Damian says to me, "behave yourself. We get to know EVERYTHING"  
"See you later," Daniel says cheerfully walking away with Damian.  
"Elle, take care okay?" Abby says kissing my cheek, "and if the twins go too far just write"  
"Thanks Abby," I say hugging her.  
"What about me?" Sirius says pouting.  
"You take care too and take her of Elle," Abby says rolling her eyes and hugging him too.  
"Okay," Sirius says cheerfully.  
"Bye Abby, I'll see you at Christmas," I say as Sirius takes me away. In one hand he is holding my trunk and in the other my hand.  
"Where are the boys?" I ask.  
"In the compartment. I came here looking for you," he says winking at me.  
"And have you seen Lily or Marie?" I ask.  
"Nope but ask James he probably has," he says.

We get in the train just before it starts to move. We walk in the compartment and there are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew.

James is tall, has brown eyes and messy black hair. Oh and he also wears glasses. He loves quidditch but if there was something he loves more than quidditch is Lily Evans.

Remus has sandy blond hair and chestnut eyes. He always looks very tired and out of the four he is the most sensitive and responsible.

Peter is the one who doesn't quite fit. He isn't handsome like James or Remus or Sirius. He isn't funny or outgoing. I don't really know why he hangs out with Remus, James and Sirius.

The four of them are the marauders. The most popular boys at school, everyone knows who they are. They are the school's pranksters, the teachers' nightmare, the girls' dream and the boys' envy.

"Elle!" James says hugging me.  
"Hey James," I say smiling and hugging him back.  
"Hi Elle," Remus says after James backed away.  
"You don't save from me Lupin. You should have learned that long ago," I say hugging him and chuckling he hugs me back.  
"Hey Pete!" I say hugging him too.  
"Hi," he says shyly.  
"So James have you seen Lily yet?" I ask knowing he already has.  
"Yep. She's still in denial," James says confidently. I don't know how he does that. I mean Lily rejects him in the worst ways possible and the guy just keeps on trying to get her. That is either love or James is really, really, really determined. Probably the first one  
"Don't crush his hope," Remus says before I could open my mouth.  
"Okay, just because you asked me," I say winking at him.  
"Hey! How come any time I ask you to shut up you don't listen to me?" Sirius asks frowning.  
"He's my favorite!" I say simply and Sirius starts to pout, yep he's pouting like a three year old. "You're childish."  
"Am not!" he says childishly.  
"Of course not," I say rolling my eyes.  
"I am not childish," Sirius says.  
"I know. I'm off to look for the girls," I say turning around and opening the compartment's door. Sirius is still pouting.

I leave and start to walk through many compartments trying to find Lily and Marie. Finally I find them. Marie is reading a magazine and Lily is reading a book. Slowly I open the door and none of them notices me. Then I shout boo!

"Merlin Elle!" Marie and Lily say after I had scared them.  
"Yes I missed you too," I say cheerfully.  
"You scared us," Marie says.  
"Yeah, well, that was the point," I say. "Lils has Jamesie already come to visit you yet?"  
"I wish he hadn't," Lily says between gritted teeth.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"He came and started saying he had missed me and all that stupid stuff he always say," Lily says angrily.  
"The boy just _loves_ you," Marie says ignoring the death glare Lily is sending her.  
".him," Lily says emphasizing each word, "and I think I make it pretty obvious."  
"You should give him a chance. The boy's head over heels for you," I say nonchalantly and taking a seat next to Marie.  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Lily shouts, like some crazy witch.  
"A bit louder Lils, I think they didn't hear you in Mars," Marie says sarcastically.  
"Why can't you be good best friends and say: 'yes Lils we agree with you, James Potter is a git?'" Lily asks throwing her hands in the air.  
"Because that's not true," I simply say.  
"You are the worst best friends ever," Lily says matter of factly.  
"We love you too!" Marie and I say loudly. Every time we piss her off we try to fix it with our 'I love you's.  
"I'm off to the prefects' meeting," Lily says knowing she couldn't and wouldn't win the argument.  
"See you later Lils and have fun," we call after her and she decides to ignore us, well whatever.  
"Okay, I'm off to look for Michael," Marie announces after Lily left.

Michael is Marie's boyfriend since, I don't know, always? Marie's parents are wizards and so are Michael's. They are neighbors since they were two and they grew up together. They have been together since they were little but everything got 'official' when they were in second year at Hogwarts.

"And what am I supposed to do?" I ask Marie raising an eyebrow.  
"Go back to Sirius," Marie says. She had always had this idea about me and Sirius but it's just ridiculous.  
"He's being a pouting child," I explain, not trying to point out that Sirius and I will never be an item because Marie NEVER listens.  
"Why's that?" Marie asks.  
"Maybe I said Remus's my favorite," I say.  
"He hates it when you do that," Marie says rolling her eyes.  
"I know," I say.  
"Then stop doing it or deal with it. Anyways I gotta go, have fun okay?" Marie says before going to look for Michael.  
"You're such a good friend," I call after her.  
"Thanks!" she says.

Bad friends the ones I have. One leaves me for a boring meeting with nerdy guys and Remus and the other leaves me for a boyfriend whom she sees almost every day.

"Elle!" I hear Damian saying.  
"Damian" I say turning around to find him buying some candies with Stephanie.

Stephanie by the way is Damian's girlfriend. They have been together for six months already. She's brunette, has brown eyes and is in Damian's year.

"Hi Elle," Stephanie says smiling.  
"Hey Steph," I say smiling back.  
"So what happened? Where's Sirius?" Damian asks.  
"In a compartment with the marauders," I answer.  
"I told him to take care of you," Damian says frowning.  
"Don't be like that love," Stephanie says getting on my side, "it's not like Sirius is her bodyguard"  
"But—" Damian tries to argue.  
"But what?" Stephanie asks with a raised eyebrow daring him to contradict her.  
"Nothing," Damian says shaking his head, "but I should get her a bodyguard"  
"Sure good luck with that Damian," I say rolling my eyes. "Where's Daniel?"  
"Right here!" Daniel says hugging me from behind and tickling me at the sides, which I hate because I'm very ticklish.  
"Stop it!" I say pushing him away.  
"Where have you been?" Damian asks.  
"Broke up with Anna," Daniel says.  
"Another broken heart for the list?" I ask. Daniel changed girlfriend as fast as he changed his socks.  
"You're one to talk," he says.  
"Actually I am," I say.  
"Just... Shut up," Daniel says.  
"Right... I'm leaving," I said turning on my heel.  
"Where are you going and what are you going to do?" Damian asks in that father like voice.  
"Some compartment to shag some random guy," I say.  
"WHAT?" my brothers shout.  
"Calm down. I'm just going to look for Sirius," I say.  
"Oh, okay," they say.

I start to walk looking for the guys' compartment when I see a compartment full of boys. I just enter without a second thought.

"Look who's here," Snape says.

Oh no. I just entered a compartment full of Slytherins and of all Slytherin compartments I had to enter to THEIR compartment.

There are Severus Snape, Aidan Mulciber, Edward Avery, Evan Rosier and Basil Nott. They were all purebloods except for Snape who was a half blood. Mulciber, Avery, Rosier and Nott used to go to all the pureblood balls I used to go and they also used to come to my house to "play" and sometimes I went to theirs but I never really liked them.

"So little Lytton blood traitor girl decided to pay us a visit," Rosier says, his eyes traveling all the way through my body. Disgusting.

"Not on purpose" I say glaring at him.  
"Got bored of Black?" Avery asks with that annoying malicious voice.  
"No and I'm leaving," I say and turn to leave.

"Why the rush?" Nott asks blocking the door.  
"You're blocking my way," I say trying to make him move.  
"Come on, we've missed you" Mulciber says coming behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.  
"Don't touch me," I say pushing him away successfully.  
"You know, Lytton, we've got some interesting news this summer," Snape says tauntingly.  
"Well congratulations, good for you."  
"Not so good for you," Rosier says getting close.  
"And why's that?" I knew my voice was going to start to quiver. I had to keep my answers and questions short.  
"Let's say we got to know a bit more about the little Lytton blood traitor girl," Avery said with sufficiency.  
"Yeah?" I ask trying not to show any emotion something I had learned to do since I was little.  
"So we you're not a virgin," Nott says from the door and I immediately tense. He smirks. "Is that true?"  
"It's none of your business" I say but it doesn't sound as harsh as I wanted it to.  
"Was daddy gentle?" Mulciber asks starting to kiss my neck again but this time I don't push away. They know, but how?  
"You were a little naughty bitch weren't you?" Rosier says casually as if he was talking about the weather.  
"You know nothing about me," I say trying to sound brave.  
"Naughty to sleep with someone at such a young age, don't you think?" Snape says.  
"How old were you? Seven, eight?" Avery says tauntingly.  
"And how about mommy did she beat you up badly?"  
"I don't have to listen to all these nonsense I'm leaving," I say trying to move Nott but he doesn't move, not even a bit.  
"If I were you I would be more polite," Rosier says.  
"You don't know, we could just start talking and something about you may slip and suddenly everyone will know," Mulciber says.  
"I don't think your friends would like to know how much you hide behind that perfect image," Nott says smirking knowing they had me in their hands.  
"What do you want?" I ask tired of hearing them taunting me.  
"We? Nothing," Snape says with a fake voice.  
"Stop it with the games. What the hell do you want?" I ask.  
"Swearing now are we?" Avery keeps on taunting me.  
".?" I ask annoyed.  
"What are you willing to give?" Rosier asks.  
"Anything as long nobody gets to know," I say.  
"Good to now," Nott says and moves unblocking the door but I don't even think of getting out of the compartment.  
"Now what?" I ask.  
"Now you wait for us to decide on something," Snape says.  
"We'll send you a note and we'll meet somewhere," Mulciber says in my ear. I haven't notice he was there so I shiver slightly and I think he notices it. "Be a good girl and go back to your friends," he says and swats my butt _hard_.

I don't say anything I just walk out of the compartment determined to not get into the wrong compartment ever again.

"Oi, Lytton!" Rosier's voice calls. I just stop to show him I'm listening but I don't turn around. "Don't you dare tell anyone"

I nod and then keep on walking. It was just the first day of school, Merlin I haven't even got to school yet and I'm already in some big problem. They know, they know everything, but how? I just can't understand. For the first time in my life I feel helpless and exposed. No one knows about that. Nobody. Not Abby, not Luke, not Sirius, not Lily, not Marie, no one. Just my brothers and the Lyttons who would never say a thing for different reasons but they wouldn't speak a word about it. And for once Damian and Daniel and not there to solve my problems for me. I feel like I wanna crying. That's what I want to do, sit in a corner and cry. My life is going to become hell, with those Slytherins in command of it.

Suddenly I bump into someone. "Sorry," I say.  
"Elle!" Sirius says.  
"Oh hey," I say with no emotion at all.  
"Hey what's up?" he asks worried.  
"Nothing," I say. I couldn't start crying because if I did he will know something's wrong and it will make everything more complicated.  
"Where have you been?" he asks. I could see he is worried. Head up, stay strong, fake a smile and move on. That's what the Lyttons always said and want it or not that is what I'm gonna do.  
"Oh you know. Bumped into the twins, walked a bit," I say. I hate to lie to him.  
"Okay. Elle we're gonna get thee soon you should probably start to change," Sirius says with a sweet smile. That was _my_ smile. I was the only one he ever gave that smile.  
"Okay" I say.  
"Come on, I'll carry you piggyback" he says. I laugh and hop on. He carries me piggyback all the way to the marauders compartment.

When we get there the guys are playing exploding snap. I grab my things to get changed and walk to the bathroom.

"Want me to come with you?" Sirius asks before I leave.  
"It's okay, I can walk to the bathroom alone you know," I say and he laughs.

I walk to the bathroom deep in my own thoughts. And for the second time I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I say and then I look up. I wish I hadn't.  
"Elle?" Will asks.

William Hemingford. Of all people I just bumped into WILLIAM FUCKING HEMINGFORD! And what the hell is he doing here?

"Hey Will. What are you doing here?" I ask him, wishing it was a dream.  
"I just moved here" he says.  
"Oh good" I say not really meaning it.  
"I've missed you" he says leaning in.  
"Yeah, I gotta go" I say and start literally running to the bathroom.

So I haven't explained yet who William Hemingford is and why I had just freaked out. You see a couple of years ago Marie, Lily and I went on a trip to Wales. There we met a lot of guys and one of them was Will. He was a wizard and he attended Durmstrang and now he apparently attends Hogwarts. Well the thing with Will is that I fooled around with him in Wales and he was — or is? — heels over head for me or so Marie and Lily said. But it was just fooling around. I mean who goes on a trip with her best friends and doesn't fool around with a guy? And what happens is Vegas stays in Vegas or in this case Wales. He wasn't supposed to move! Merlin! I wasn't supposed to see him EVER again. Next time I fool with a guy I'll make sure to create a fake identity.

So after I change and kind of get over the fact that Will is attending Hogwarts now I start to walk back to the marauders' compartment. So I started walking towards it, la, la, la and then someone pulls me inside a compartment.

"Elle! Oh sweet Merlin you don't know what had just happened!" Marie screams.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Guess who we saw," Lily says.

"William Hemingford?" I ask.

"No. Yes, how do you know?" Marie asks in a lower voice now.

"I just saw him," I say.

"And what happened?" Lily asked.

"Well I bumped into him and then he said: 'Elle?' and I'm like oh Merlin this is not happening!" I say.

"What is he doing here?" Marie asks.

"You didn't talk to him?" I ask.

"Not really. We just saw him," Lily explains.

"I can't believe he's here," I say shaking my head.

"Me neither," Marie and Lily say at the same time.

"I told you he was head over heels for you," Marie says with that I-told-you-so look.

"Whatever. This year is gonna suck," I say and they simply nod; but I'm not just talking about Will.

Important fact about Will: no one who attends Hogwarts — except Lily, Marie and I — knows about me fooling around with Will in Wales. Especially not Daniel, Damian or Sirius and I want it to stay that way.

I'm so screwed. Maybe I should start digging my own grave, because I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it all the way through the year with the slytherins knowing the truth, making me their puppet and having Will around.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so there it is. Please review!

**BubblyHearts**


	2. Anne Lytton

**Chapter 2: Anne Lytton**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating. Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Mistakes are part of life, everyone makes them, everyone regrets them. But, some learn from them and some end up making them again. It's up to you to decide if you'll use your mistakes to your advantage."

— Meredith Sapp

* * *

Thank Merlin we're already at Hogwarts and I haven't seen the marauders, my brothers or Will. At some point I'll have to see them but the later the better.

As we get out of the train — we meaning Marie, Lily and I — I see Rosier, Mulciber, Snape, Avery and Nott and they are all smirking at me.

"Elle?" Lily says a bit uneasy.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are Muciber, Avery, Nott, Snape and Rosier smirking at you?" Marie asks before Lily can.  
"I don't know," I lie and they, luckily, drop it.  
"Hey, look," Lily says pointing at Will who's standing with the little first years.  
"Funny sight" Marie says. "They're pretty small don't you think?"  
"Who? Will?" Lily asks.

They keep talking but I'm not really listening anymore instead I'm staring and a little eleven year old girl who seems a bit frightened. She has brown hair and pale blue eyes. She seems a bit familiar.

"ELLE!" Marie shouts snapping her fingers in front of me.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"You're not paying attention!" Marie says.  
"I'm sorry care to repeat whatever you said?"  
"Don't you think they are very small?" Marie asks clearly annoyed because she had to repeat herself.  
"We were the same size when we were eleven," Lily says before I can answer Marie's question.  
"Lily's right," I say.

Suddenly I feel someone pulling me by the arm. When I look up I see Daniel and Damian's faces which were frowning.

"What's up with your frowny faces?" I asked praying they haven't found out who Will is.  
"Have you seen her?" Daniel asks seriously, which doesn't happen often so this should be really serious.  
"Seen who?" I ask.  
"Anne," Damian says.  
"Anne?" I ask as realization dawned me and I gulped. "Anne as in Anne Lytton, as in our sister, as in our –"  
"Yes, that Anne," Daniel cuts me.  
"Oh sweet Merlin," I mutter.

That little frightened girl with the brown hair and pale blue eyes was Anne. So something I haven't said is that, yes, I have a younger sister, Anne.

"I can't believe it. I thought we were never going to see her again," I say softly while staring at Anne and so do Damian and Daniel.  
"I thought they were sending her to Beauxbatons," Damian says as soft as I had done before.  
"Apparently not," Daniel says.

FLASHBACK

We were sitting on my bed. Just the three of us in our pajamas. Mother and father were asleep and so was Anne. Damian and Daniel had found the truth earlier that day. So they had come to talk to me.

"Why didn't you tell you us?" Daniel asked rather angrily.  
"I was scared of father. I am scared of father," I said softly.  
"This got to stop," Damian said determined.  
"No, no he's gonna get angry," I said shaking my head frantically.  
"Elle, we can't stay here anymore," Daniel explained sweetly.  
"Mother's beatings are bad and father is worse and what he's doing to you is not okay," Damian told me.  
"And where are we going to?" I asked.  
"To Abby's," Daniel answered.  
"Mother and father will get angry and they are going to punish us." I was truly scared. Tears were running down my cheeks.  
"No, we're not coming back," Damian said.  
"What about Anne?" I asked. Wondering what was going to happen to my little sissy.  
"She wants to stay," Damian explained.  
"She said so," Daniel said before I could ask why.  
"But she doesn't understand," I said.  
"We can't take her Elle," they said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"She doesn't remember us, does she?" I ask.  
"I don't think so. Probably the Lyttons erased us from her memories," Damian says.  
"She has that... Look," Daniel says but we don't say anything.  
"Let's get I carriage," I say.

We enter to the carriage and we don't speak a word to each other. We are all summed deep in our thoughts.

"She has that look." Daniel's words replay one time and another and another in my head. I know what look he was talking about. The one I used to have. The look that only we knew.

"I can't believe we left her with them," I whisper after a while.  
"Me neither," the twins whisper back.

We don't say anything while walk into the great hall. I take my seat at the Gryffindor table next to Marie and in front of Lily. The marauders are sitting a couple of seats from us. Daniel is sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his friends and Damian is sitting somewhere at the Gryffindor table with Stephanie.

"Hey, you disappeared," Lily says as I seat in front of her.  
"The twins wanted to tell me to be careful and behave myself as always," I lie rolling my eyes.  
"They don't ever get tired, do they?" Marie asks.  
"They are just overprotective," I say trying to brush it off.  
"Very, but they love you," Lily says.

I don't feel like talking to anyone and lucky me, professor Dumbledore starts to talk.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," he starts saying but after that I zone out.

I start questioning myself. Why had we left Anne behind? Why do the Lyttons do the same things they did to me and the twins to Anne? How can she go through it without anyone by her side?

Suddenly I feel guilty, sad, like an awful person and I start to hyperventilate. I stand up abruptly from the table and walk out of the great hall. I search for the closest bathroom and get inside. I go to one of the toilets and I start to throw up. Then someone is holding my hair and rubbing my back.

"It's okay," I hear Sirius whisper softly in my ear.  
"No more," I manage to say. I keep throwing up.  
"Okay, it's going to end soon, I promise" he whispers softly. "Do you have a hair band?"

I pull one out from my pocket and hand it to him. He tried to tie my hair while I keep on throwing up.

Once I finish throwing up Sirius helps me to stand up. I walk to the sink and wash my face and mouth. When I look up I see the worst ponytail ever and I begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks frowning.  
"Worst... Ponytail... Ever," I say between laughs.  
"Thanks," he says sarcastically.  
"Come on, you know I love you," I say hugging him and he hugs me back.  
"Love you too, Elle," he says into my hair.  
"You know we are in the girls' bathroom right?"  
"Let's go outside okay? I think I've been in a girls' bathroom for enough time?" Sirius says.  
"Okay," I say rolling my eyes while he takes me outside by the hand.

He leans on the wall and so I do. We stare at each other's eyes and then I break, everything comes back to me. I slide down the wall and sit on the cold floor. I wrap my arms around my legs, close my eyes and try to breathe steadily. Sirius slides down the wall and sits besides me wrapping me in his arms.

"I-I can't believe it. I thought I was never going to see her again." I sob. He doesn't say anything. He just strokes my hair and keeps me in his arms. "I can't believe we left her behind when we ran away."  
"I left Regulus behind," Sirius reminds me.  
"That's different. She was just five, she didn't know what she wanted," I say letting the tears I had been holding back fall.  
"Come again?" Fuck! I have never talked to him about it.  
"Forget it," I say trying to make him drop it but him beig the stubborn idiot he is he won't.  
"It's pointless to fight my stubbornness," Sirius said shaking his head and I sighed knowing he was right.  
"When we left, it was all Damian's idea. He planned it all with Daniel's help and one night they talked about that with me. That was the summer before second year. I asked why we couldn't take Anne with us. They said that she wanted to stay and I didn't say a thing I just went along with the plan," I said.  
"It's not your fault," he assures me.

I'm about to reply but then I remember that there are lots of things he doesn't know.

"Uh... Sirius?" I say. He looks at me. "Thanks."  
"Your welcome," he says smiling. "We should go."

I nod and take his hand to stand up. We start to walk to the common room because the fest in probably over by now. When we get to the entrance to the common I remember something.

"Did someone notice when I walked out?"

"I think everyone did," Sirius said and I just nodded.

We walk inside the common room and there they are waiting for an explanation. I walk up to them, grab their hands and take them to the boy's dormitories, luckily it is empty.

"Don't you feel guilty?" I blurt.

"For what exactly?" Daniel asks

"Leaving Anne."

"She wanted to stay," Damian says but I can see in his eyes that not even he buys it.

"I can't believe we left her," I say shaking my head. "Where was she placed?"

"Ravenclaw," Daniel answers. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Good she won't be beat too much." And I shiver at the memory of the time when the Lyttons beat Damian and Daniel for not being placed in slytherin. I had watched from a corner how they beat my brothers and years later it was me.

"Should we talk to her?" Damian asks.

"I don't know."

We fall into a silence, each one of us deep in our thoughts.

"I've gotta go its almost past curfew," Daniel says. He kisses my cheek, hugs Damian and walks out the door.

"Yeah I should probably go too," I say. I kiss Damian's cheek and I see the guilty look he had. "It's not your fault," I whisper before I walk out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**BubblyHearts**


	3. The Perfect Guy

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Guy**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I can't believe I'm already in my third chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Once in a lifetime you meet a person who takes your breath away, not because you want them to or because they're perfect but because they're meant to."

— Unknown

* * *

"Wake up!" Marie says opening my bed curtains.  
I snuggle under my covers and mumble, "Idonwannawakeup"  
"Okay, don't say I didn't try to be nice," she says. She pulls my covers down and throws water straight at my face.  
"Marie!" I shriek.  
"Threw water at you huh?" Lily says coming out from the bathroom.  
"What do you think?"  
"Oi, shut up!" Nicolette and Julianna Polwarth shout from their beds and we roll our eyes at them.

Nicolette and Julianna are twins. They ware tall and blonde, have green eyes and fair skin, are purebloods and unfortunately my roommates.

When I lived with the Lyttons Nicolette and Julianna always came over to play but I've always hated them. Nicolette was once betrothed to Sirius and Julianna to Damon.

"Come on, let's go and enjoy the day before we start class tomorrow," Lily says.  
"Fine," I grumble before I go to change cloths. I put on a pair of jeans, a red shirt and black flats. Lily is in white leggings, green shirt and converse. Marie is in a pink shirt, the tightest black jeans I've ever seen and flats too.

We walk downstairs for breakfast. In our way there I see Anne and some other first years. We walk in the great hall. Will had been put in Ravenclaw and he waves when he sees us and we wave back.

We sit down with the marauders because even though Lily hates them Sirius is my best friend and Marie likes them too. I sit besides Sirius, Lily sits beside me, Remus is across from Lily, Marie sits between James and Remus and Peter is besides Sirius.

"Morning ladies," Remus says politely as always.  
"Hey," we greet.  
"Morning Li–" James starts but Marie puts her hand over James's mouth to shut him.  
"Not this early," she says and removes her hand. James just nods.  
"Who was that?" Sirius asks.  
"Who was who?" I ask playing dumb.  
"Will," Marie says at the same time.  
"Who is he again?" I glare at Marie who just shrugs in a sooner-or-later-he'll-know-the-truth way.  
"Will."  
"And Will is.." Sirius prompts.  
"A friend," Lily says.  
"Isn't he new?" Peter says.  
"Yep met him yesterday," Marie lies. Thank Merlin!  
"So what are you gonna do today?" Remus asks not knowing he just saved me.  
"Be outside," Marie replies immediately. "Which is why we're leaving now."

She takes our hands and we walk out of the great hall. Once again I see Anne. I can't believe I left her behind.

"What are we going to tell them about Will?" Lily asks.  
"That we just met him as I said back at the great hall." I shrug.  
"What if your brothers or Sirius decide to have a talk with him?" Marie asks.  
"We'll talk to Will later," I say trying to brush them off. The year had just begun and I don't want so much drama.  
"Steven in sight," Marie says.

I sigh and look up at Steven Coulson. He's in my year, in Gryffindor. He is really handsome. He has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, he's tall and has the best abs I've see seen. He is nice, fit, smart, I don't know, just perfect. Everyone says he's my perfect match, besides all his characteristics there is one thing that makes him the perfect guy for me, he is helplessly in love with me or so he and everyone else says. Besides my brothers, yes my brothers as in Damian and Daniel approve him. So now the million dollar question: why the hell I don't date him? That's a question I just happen to not have the answer to.

"Hi Elle," Steven says.  
"Hey Steven," I say smiling up at him.  
"Elle I was wondering if... Well... You would... Um... Uh... Go out with me?" he asks and turns bright red.  
"Sorry Steven, I just... No," I say trying to not be mean.  
"It's okay. See you around," he says smiling and walks away.  
I'm the worst person on earth I know it. Suddenly I feel two pinches on my arm. "Ouch!" I scream. "What was that from?" I ask Marie and Lily.  
"Why do you keep turning him down?" Lily screams.  
"I don't know Lils," I say truthfully.  
"You idiot, should give him a chance," Marie says.  
"Tell me something I don't know," I mutter.  
"He's perfect!" Lily says, "and you've turned him down since second year!"  
"You've turned James down since first year, fine he's not perfect but he loves you and everyone can see it," I say back.  
Lily's speechless of a few minutes and then says, "that's different."  
"Sure it is Lils." I smirk.  
"Hey," I hear someone say. I turn around and there he was, Will.  
"Hey Will," Marie says and Will takes a seat with us.  
"Hey," Lily and I say.  
"How come you're here?" Lily asks.  
"My dad decided to 'change airs' so we came here," he says shrugging.  
"Well England is not the safest place on earth right now you know," I say.  
"I know but well."  
"You made friends already?" Marie asks.  
"Yeah a couple," Will says. "I didn't know you had brothers." he says suddenly. Oh god he has not met Daniel, please god no!  
"Yeah I do," I say in a small voice. "Did you meet them?"  
"No, it's just that I was talking to Adam and I mentioned you and he said you were 'off limits' because of your brothers," Will explained.  
"Yeah about that," I say a bit uncomfortably.  
"Guys I just remembered Lils and I have some homework to do," Marie says.  
"You don't have homework," I say. Don't let them leave, don't let them leave.  
"We have something to do, bye," she said and walked back inside the castle with Lily. Oh my god, this is not happening.  
"Um, Elle? You okay?" Will asks hesitantly.  
"I'm fine," I say trying to calm my breathing.  
"So... I've missed you," he says getting closer to me.  
"Will, listen," I say. I can do this, I can do this. Just to let you know I've never been very good at rejecting guys. You see, I've never had to do it with my brothers and everything besides the only one I've rejected has been Steven but that's different. "I-I... You see... Uh..."  
"Elle you're hyperventilating," Will says.  
"I know!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry," he says.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this," I say  
. Come one Elle pull yourself together. "Will, my brothers or anyone here doesn't know what happened between us and I'd like to keep it that way."  
"Alright," he says.  
"Thanks," I smile.  
"Well, I've gotta go, um, see you around." And then he does something I am not expecting, he kisses me on the lips and smiles as he walks away.

I am dumbstruck. Did that just happened or am I hallucinating? I am definitely gaping like a goldfish cause when Sirius comes up to me he closes my mouth. Oh god please, he didn't see a thing right?

"Why are you gaping like a goldfish?" he asks a smirk on his lips. Good he didn't see anything.  
"I... He... And... But," I just couldn't make sentences.  
"What?" Sirius asks amused. I shake my head to try to clear my head. At the distance I see Will smiling at me.  
"Nothing. What are you doing here?"  
"Did you reject Steven again?" He asks me seriously.  
"Maybe?"

Another thing about Steven is that Sirius wants me to date him. Why? Because last year I dated this prick Alan Hoffman and he doesn't want it to repeat so his best way out is to make me date Steven, whom he really likes.

"Why won't you give him a chance?"  
"I don't know," I answer truthfully.  
"You know, I wouldn't tell you to date him if I didn't think he was good enough for you," he says softly.  
"I know, I just don't understand why I can't make myself say yes," I say.  
"You can and you should." He smiles at me reassuringly before he walks back inside the castle.

I sit there alone for a while just thinking about everything. How my life changed so fast. How everything I had tried to keep in the grave had come out so easily.

That night I start to have the damn nightmares again. Everything is dark, the only thing I can hear are his steps. I wake up abruptly and walk to the boys' dormitories. I open the door to the seventh year boys' dormitories and walk up to Damian's bed.

"Damian?" I whisper.  
"Elle?" he says sleepily.  
"I'm scared," I whisper.  
"Get in," he says.

He lifts his covers and I get in. I snuggle my face on his chest and start to silently cry.

"Hey, he can't hurt you anymore," Damian says softly and stokes my hair. I just nod.

I fell asleep and the nightmares don't come back. Since we left the Lytton's house in summer I always had nightmares. At first Damian was the only one who heard me cry and he came into my room, slipped into my bed and calmed me down telling me everything was going to be alright. When we left for Hogwarts as Damian couldn't come into the girls' dormitories I went to his and eventually his friends got used to me being there every morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**BubblyHearts**


	4. Professor Renwick

**Chapter 4: Professor Renwick**

* * *

**Author's Note: **My inspiration went on vacation that's why I had not updated but it is back. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"It is better to be alone tan in bad company."

– George Washington

* * *

**ELLE'S POV**

"Elle?" I hear Damian say. He doesn't shake me 'cause he knows I hate it.

"Mmmm."

"Elle, it's getting late you got to wake up," he says softly.

"Idon'twanttowakeup," I say, my voice muffled because of the pillow.

"It's almost eight," he says and I was suddenly wide awake.

"What?" I shrieked.

"It's almost eight," he repeats.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Now I'll have to skip breakfast. BREAKFAST! You know what that means? And then I'll be late to Transfiguration and McGonagall's going to kill me," I rant and Damian puts a hand over my mouth.

"Elle, how about you go to your dormitory to change and stop shouting at me?" he says and removes his hand when I nod. "Put this on before you leave," he says holding my nightgown, one I always left in Damian's dormitory.

"Okay," I say taking the nightgown, "but don't you think I've forgiven you for this one."

I, then, walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. I entered and surprisingly Lily was still there, changed and ready to go, while Marie was lying on her bed face down.

"Why are you still here and why aren't you ready to go?" I ask.

"PMS," Marie moans.

"She doesn't want to wake up," Lily explains.

"Go ahead, being prefect and everything you can't afford to be late, I'll take care," I say to Lily.

"Thanks," she says smiling and leaves.

I know how much it means for Lily to be the star student. It's because since she's muggleborn she wants to prove that she's as good as a pureblood if not better. That's not something she's told me but I just kinda know it but Lily is worth a thousand purebloods.

"Marie?" I say softly. She can be quite the bitch when she's PMSing.

"I'm not going to class," she says, "hurts too much."

"Okay, Lily and I will take notes for you and we'll see you in our free period."

"Thanks," she mumbles.

I get ready as fast as I can, say a quick goodbye to Marie and run to Transfiguration. I am already like ten minutes late. _Oh well._

"Miss Lytton I see you decided to come to class," McGonagall says when she sees me standing at the door.

"Professor I'm so so sorry! It's just that last night I went to bed late and then I woke up late and then I realized I was going to be late so I got ready as fast as I could and then I skipped breakfast, which is a horrible thing because–"

"Ten points from Griffyndor, now take a seat please," she cuts me. _I think I made her a bit dizzy._

I take my seat next to Sirius, who's sitting at the back.

"Why you late?" he asks.

"Woke up late and Marie isn't feeling well," I explain.

The rest of the class was uneventful. McGonagall's class ends and when we're walking out the door I spot Remus, who's walking with some Ravenclaw girl to Divination.

"Remus!" I call. He turns around and looks at me. "Could you please take notes for Marie, she's not feeling well."

"Sure," he says.

"Thanks!" I smile. "I don't really know why she will need them though." I say to myself.

"Need what?" Sirius asks from behind me.

"Notes," I say.

"Who? Marie?" he asks in disbelief and I nod. "She won't need them, she never takes them and how she gets to pass the year is beyond me."

"I know."

"Hey, you want to go swimming?" he asks.

"First it's bit cold and second I've got to go check on Marie," I say and he pouts. "Come on Sirius."

"Fine pick Marie over me," Sirius says with mock hurt.

"I love you," I say kissing his cheek and walk off to look for Lily.

I walk around and I find Lily coming out of Divination. I really don't understand why in the world she takes that class.

"Hey!" I call.

"Hey," she says.

"How was Divination?"

"Awful, I don't even know why I take that class."

"Well if you don't who does?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Just, shut up!" she says annoyed.

"Okay, no need to shout," I say.

"Sorry, just stressed," she apologizes.

"It's fine," I say reassuringly. "Let's go to the kitchens."

We walk to the kitchen and the house elves immediately start to attack us asking what we want and blah blah blah. We eat breakfast quickly and take a lot of chocolate and ice cream for Marie.

"Marie," Lily says softly, shaking her softly.

"What?" she mumbles.

"We brought you food!" I say brightly.

"Thanks but no need to shout," she says annoyed.

"Come on don't be so grumpy," I say.

"Your brightness bothers me," she says.

"Sooo! Who wants chocolate and I've cream?" Lily says loudly.

Marie likes to pick up fights when she doesn't feel well and Lily – as well as I – saw it coming so yeah, she just saved us from a fight.

We sit on Marie's bed and eat with her. She eats a lot of chocolate and ice cream, more than it's humanly possible.

"Thanks guys," she says smiling.

"You're welcome," Lily and I say together.

"We should head to class," Lily says.

"Yeah," I say but I don't move. "If we skip?" I say hopefully but knowing Lily...

"So funny Elle," she says. "Move that lazy ass of yours."

"Yes mother," I mock and she scowls.

We walk to DADA together. All the way there I try to convince Lily to skip but Lily is stubborn, really stubborn.

"Pleaseee," I drawl.

"Drop it Elle, you're not wining this one and you know it."

"Fine."

"Did you see him?" I hear some third year say.

"Merlin, he was hot!" I hear other third year say as well.

"Lils, who are they talking about?" I ask but when she doesn't answer I turn my head to look at her and my jaw – literally – drops. There in front of me was one of the sexiest men I've _ever_ seen.

"Merlin, who's _that_?" I ask.

"I don't know but damn he's hot!" Lily says. _Merlin did Lily just cursed?_

"Did you just–"

"Yes," she says. "He's probably the new DADA teacher."

"Good 'cause I've got to meet him," I say.

We walk into DADA and all the girls are talking really cheerfully. _So he is the new DADA teacher._ Lily sits with Remus. _Traitor._

I look around for Sirius so I can sit with him; I see he's sitting with James so I walk over to them.

"James move," I say.

"Why?"

"Because I want to sit next to Sirius."

"Well I want to sit next to Sirius too," he says.

"Guys, no need to fight over me," Sirius says arrogantly and clearly amused.

"Sirius tell him to move," I say pouting and giving him my puppy eyes.

Sirius groans "please Elle not the puppy eyes." He sighs in surrender. "James move."

"Okay _that's_ not fair!"

"Come on Prongs move," he says.

"I hate your puppy eyes Elle," James says and moves next to Peter.

"I love you too."

"Hello class, I'm Professor Renwick." _I really can't believe how hot he is._

"You always get it your way, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Miss…" professor Renwick says looking at me. The whole class turns around and stares at me.

"Lytton, professor," I say quietly.

"Right, Miss Lytton, please this is a class, there's no need to talk to the person next to you," he says.

"Yes, sir," I mumble and my cheeks turn red.

Sirius talks to me again and Renwick gives me a detention. After that I don't talk to Sirius anymore. I just don't want to be in Professor Renwick's bad side, it's never good to be on a professor's bad side.

"Miss Lytton, please stay behind," Professor Renwick says when the bell rings.

"You want me to wait for you?" Sirius asks.

"No it's okay go ahead and save me a place. Take Lily with you," I smile and he smiles back.

I see Lily come my way but Sirius grabs her arm and pulls her out the door. She tries to go to me but he throws her over his shoulder. James looks a bit jealous but doesn't say a thing.

After everyone goes out the door and professor Renwick closes it he looks at me straight in the eye. He comes closer and he stands behind me.

He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Miss Lytton, please behave next time, pretty girls like you shouldn't be in detention, now should they?" He starts caressing my back and I don't answer. I'm frozen. "Should they?"

"No sir," I say softly.

"Good, now go to dinner," he says.

I walk out the door still shocked. _Was he seducing me?_ I walk in to the great hall and spot Lily and the Marauders at the Gryffindor table. Marie is not there so I guess she still feels like crap. I take a seat next between Sirius and Lily.

"Elle, you feeling okay?" Sirius asks concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well you're really pale," Lily says.

"No, I'm fine," I reply with a smile.

"You sure? You don't look well," James says and Lily glares at him.

"Thank you James that made me feel sooo good," I say sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," he says.

"I'm fine," I say.

Sirius puts some meat on my plate and forces it into my mouth because I didn't feel like eating. "You're going to become anorexic Elle, open your mouth," he'd say.

When Lily and I get to our dormitory Marie is sound asleep so we just close the curtains around her bed and let her sleep. I brush my teeth, change into my pjs and then go to Damian's dorm.

"Lils?" I call.

"Tell me," she says coming out from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"I'm going to Damian's dorm I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay, night Elle."

"Night Lils."

I go down into the common room and I spot the Marauders talking in whispers. I look for Damian but he's not there. I go up the stairs to his dorm anyways. When I get there he's not there.

"Guys where's Damian?"

"With Daniel," Michael, one of Damian's roommates says.

"Okay," I say and slip in Damian's bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so here's the fourth chapter hope you'll like it. What do you think about it? Did you like it? Didn't?

**BubblyHearts**


End file.
